Ianto's Side
by FlirtyAmy
Summary: Every episode of Torchwood as told from Ianto's point of view. Warnings: cussing, M/M, smut, dub-con, eventual fluff
1. Everything Changes

It was going to be a long night, I could tell already. Been here since bloody seven in the morning, as has become expected of me... this place makes me sick. If it wasn't for my Lisa, I'd be long gone, honestly, if it weren't for her I never would have come in the first place, but she needs me here. So I'm here, and I'll stay here until she is healed and then we'll be rid of this place. For tonight, though, I'll just sit here, filing paperwork while 'the team' go out and talk to another corpse. A few years ago that sentence would have shocked me, the idea would be ridiculous, not to mention terrifying, but now... now I work for Torchwood... with a man who can't die... with alien technology... and with my own beloved's body hidden in the depths of the archive, who am I to talk about speaking with the dead? NO! Lisa is not dead. She is ill, infested by the filth that was the cyber men. She is still in there. Under the metal, my Lisa, my love, she is still there. So let them run around the city, saving lives, reeking havoc, whatever they want. I'll stay here, hand them warm coffee when they come back cold, wet and disgruntled as always. I'll get a nod, maybe a smile from Tosh, a wink from the captain, an eye roll from Suzie and a grunt from Owen, if I'm lucky. Nobody thanks me, and why should they? I'm the tea boy, what good am I if I don't have a hot beverage waiting for them upon return from a mission I wasn't important enough to go on. So I scan the CCTV for signs of the van returning and when I see it a couple minutes drive away, I begin making the coffee, what else is there to do?

Upon their return Tosh says that the gauntlet worked well, but did no good, nothing was seen of the murderer, that seems to happen a lot nowadays. I'd say something, but nobody cares and I don't want attention, its better if I act like furniture, only noticed if its not there or not functioning correctly. She also mentioned a girl... a PC... who was watching, I'll need the retcon ready incase she gets in, Jack will expect me to be prepared. So I will be, I always am.

Another Weevil sighting, in a hospital now, I hand them the spray as they walk out, I'm just a shelf, holding what needs to be held while it's not in use, just a shelf, at least to Lisa I'm more than a shelf, to Lisa... I'm everything.

Bloody weevil killed a man. Innocent janitor, poor bloke, thought it was a costume, got to close and got his neck bitten off. Suzie and Owen bring in the body, Owen does the autopsy and Tosh makes him disappear, like it wasn't us, like we were never there. What if he had a family? Will they know how he died? Will they even know he's dead? A wife and kids, may be waiting for him tonight, and he's not coming home and he never will. So now I go and clean up the scene, no traces to be left behind, so they send me to do the job nobody else wants. Again. The girl from the murder scene was there, bet she was scared out of her wits, no way she'll bugger off now. In fact, with my luck she'll come through with a pizza any day now, she's made it all the way to the plass by following the van, so it wont be long now. I hope Jack doesn't take her in, a snooping policewoman is the last thing I need around here.

She bloody found our pizza shop! She found the shop we buy from and is bringing us a bloody pizza! Which of these neanderthals decided to order our pizza under our ACTUAL name? Doubt Tosh is stupid enough, Jack's been around to long to do it, so probably one of the happy couple then. My money's on Owen, seems like a good doctor, but he's a twat and not very street smart. I pop into Jacks office to let him know she's close, he didn't say anything in thanks, commented on my suit again than he said to send her down when she gets in. If it wasn't for Lisa, I swear I'd punch him and then burn the place to the ground, staff and all. At least the girl is bringing supper with her if she's gonna make Jack go to all the trouble of making her forget Torchwood exists, its nice I don't have to fetch it, not that anybody notices when I do.

She wandered around like an idiot for a while before finally coming in, and when she does she claims Jack ordered pizza, for goodness sakes, the pizza wasn't even in his name! At least I won't have to worry about her finding Lisa if she joins up, the woman is as thick as cement. I open the secret door and send her in, smirking at her idiocy. I watch her go down, make a fool of herself- I was right about it being Owen, he even admits he's a twat- Jack shows her around and introduces us while I'm there making coffee, all he has to say is "Ianto cleans up after us, and gets us everywhere on time" than makes some comment about my suit again. My stomach turns but I put on a smirk and joke around about harassment. Yet, from the second he's spoken about me to the new girl, I'm already less important than the rest, last to be introduced, and then I'm just a vacuum/ desk calendar, the second she hears what I do she stops making eye contact, I'm just the help. I hand Jack the dosage of retcon subtly while she's ranting and continue into Jacks office to pretend to straighten things up. We get our orders for the morning, I'm back up... an after thought... shocker.

They leave the hub, all of them off to do what they please, I'm left to monitor the rift overnight. I don't mind, Lisa is here, and thats all I need. I use a computer down in her room to get rid of Gwens attempts to type out her memories before the retcon kicks in, I almost feel bad, but at least she still has her boyfriend and all, she's bloody lucky really, no right to complain.

I realize that I should probably feel sad that my coworker has offed herself... or maybe shocked that she was the murderer, but I don't... it makes me nervous, if she couldn't get away with that, what are my chances of getting Lisa out alive? No, mustn't think of that. Just focus on getting rid of the body. I've handled other bodies before, whenever its to gruesome or to close to the others, they have stoic Ianto Jones take care of it, he'll just pop off with a "yes sir" and return when its done with a good cuppa', and thats all that matters right? I'll probably be in charge of putting her stuff in storage, they'll make it sound like its important, and that it means a lot, but really, they don't want to do it, to see her world be packed away, to remember that she was a person. They seem very good at forgetting that people are just that, people, she'll be forgotten soon enough. We all will, in the long run, but Suzie's already being replaced, the PC remembers all of it, so I guess Jack'll take her in, just like I thought, sometimes I think he hires people just so he can eye their arses while they walk around, thats probably why he hired me. I don't care, he can watch, because I'll do whatever I have to in order to keep Lisa hidden, even if it means sodomy, no matter how horrifying and nauseating the idea is to me.

I put the gauntlet and the knife in Jacks safe, some wanted it gone, but we knew it would be back soon enough so it should at least be easy to retrieve. Then Tosh and Owen hand in the artifacts they've taken out, so appropriate to their personalities I almost laugh. Tosh has a book scanner, what else could she want from this place? Owen has a spray that makes him irresistible to any mate, because he can't be arsed to try.

New girl- better start calling her Gwen or Cooper or whatever- she's onboard, and she knows Jacks dirty little secret as well. He's never told me, but I've seen it on the CCTV footage and its in his bloody file which is in my archives, so I would have to be thick not to know there was something wrong with him, and I- unlike the rest of these apes- am not thick.


	2. Day One

AN: Hi all! I just wanted to take a sec and thank you all for your wonderful response to my ver first stories being posted! I'd love some feedback, but just seeing that my content is being read makes me feel like I've won the lotto! Enjoy! 3 Amy

Warnings: strong language and angst, presmut/dirty talk, but not descriptive (yet)

I was on my way down to visit Lisa when we got the alert about some kind of meteor in the sky coming our way. I got back up to the main hub in time to see Owen and Jack heading out the main door on the way to where the crash site would be when it arrived. Jack shouted back to me tell Cooper and Tosh they are coming. I sent the text 'Torchwood' to both and hoped Gwen wouldn't be to thick to understand it meant to go deal with the giant hunk of flaming space rock that just showed up. But then again, she is a Torchwood employee, so I find her on the CCTV to check she got it and is heading out. I found her gawking at the sky in one of the streets, she got the text, said something to the chubby bloke she was with and buggered off.

*

Jack tells me they've picked up Gwen and Tosh and are headed to the site. I send the exact coordinates of the crash to the SUVs Sat. Nav. for Tosh to plan their route. Of course, Tosh takes full credit. Not like I care though, I'm not in this for recognition, just for my Lisa.

*

I head back to Lisa's room, listening to the team as they blunder onto the scene, Gwen getting left behind, Jack flirting, the usual. I get down to Lisa's room, she's mouthing the words to the song I have playing for her, I love this woman. She always did have the most beautiful voice, and she loved singing, almost as much as I loved hearing her sing. I smirk at the comment Gwen makes about Owens tool not being big enough, maybe she might not be as stupid as I'd assumed.

*

Scratch that, she is exactly as stupid as I'd assumed. I mean really? Throwing a chisel? How thick can you be? So now there is a mystery gas doing God knows what, God knows where, that we have to deal with. The phone rings, I leave Lisa to her music and answer it. Some mad bloke rambling about a guy who got lucky turning to dust after. Probably has to do with whatever Cooper let loose, I'll go tell Jack, he'll probably tell me some terribly exaggerated story about a past exploit who seemed to disappear just after their romp. I'll grin and bare it, because I don't live for me anymore, I live for my Lisa, and this helps, it all helps. So I play dumb, let them think it was their idea, so they run off and leave me behind to 'tidy up, make coffee or something, thats what you do right?' as Owen so bluntly stated. Jack calls in about half an hour later to tell me 'we'll need a body from the cryo-chamber, a close match to the dead guys appearance, disfigure the face and dump it some place remote, make it look like a suicide attempt' thats all, no 'hey Yan, could you-' no '-thanks' no greeting or any words to tell me I'm anything more than a machine to them. I respond with a 'yes sir', because anything else will cause suspicion. I'm done by the time they have returned and have a tray of fresh, steaming coffee waiting for them as they enter. Another tray goes round half an hour later, neither time do I get any recognition, they don't even look at me until I speak up and saying I'll do the work that they feel is below them, and even then nobody responds, they just get back to work, so I leave to go see somebody who needs me for more than coffee or something to torment when bored, Lisa, I'm her everything, and she is mine.

*

I head out for Chinese when it looks like things are about to get tense with Gwen and the alien down in the cells, getting back just in time to break up her and Owen when she looks about to either kiss or hit him. We go up to the conference room and I dole out the food as Jack starts telling a story we all have heard a million times and then makes a crude comment before leaving for the bathroom. The whole time I pretend its my favorite story, that they're my favorite people, that I'm happy being where I am, just being Ianto the coffee boy. Tosh and Owen start in on Gwen trying to figure out what she knows, we talk about Jacks sexuality, his past, all the things we don't know for certain around him. I contribute, to make it seem like I care about them at all, but when Gwen says 'what are we doing eating chinese while a girl fights for her life?' all I can think of is Lisa. These people sleep, eat, fuck, live their lives, they do it all while a few floors below my Lisa fights for her soul, her life, her very being, and they don't know. If they did know they'd either kill her or ignore her the way the ignore me, so long as it doesn't affect their life negatively. So I pretend to be sorrowful about the girl in the cell, her body stolen by an alien, forced out of her life, doing things she wouldn't do, and I fear for my Lisa. Lisa's body is her cell, mutilated as it has been by the cybermen, forced into the darkness, the cold, lonely existence she now leads, forced out of her home, her job, doing things she can't control, and I think that I will never let her go, I will keep her safe, until she is well and then we will be happy again, happy the way we should have been.

*

In the archives later on I was humming to myself and tidying up, putting away sorted and labeled items when I heard footsteps not far off. My humming cut off mid note and I hear Jack call out cockily "don't stop on my account, I'd love to hear you sing for me, I bet you could make anything sound like heaven with those vowels of yours," finishing as he rounds the corner and meets me eye to eye.

"Sir, there're no vowels involved in humming," I reply quietly, head ducked. Jack strode up to me, directly in my personal space, leaned in a little so his mouth was by my ear and whispered, his breath tickling the skin.

"Ah, twenty first century humans, so blind to all the possibilities," he paused, I took a deep breath to steady myself, which had the opposite effect, giving me a massive whiff of his pheromones, nearly knocking me off my feet. "Give me a little time and I can have you not only humming, but screaming every vowel there is in every language I know." I gasped a little, knees trembling. I felt the lust pooling in my gut against my control, my pupils dilated, and my flight or fuck sense kicked in, and since the latter was out of the question, I went with running away. Throwing some excuse about the pamphlets being out of date out as I scampered away, not an easy feat when your joints are composed almost entirely of Jello.

*

I was in the tourist information centre when the possessed girl came up holding the jarred hand Jack keeps around, I saw a way to get at her without damaging the case, and offered to try it, but Jack only sees me as Ianto, the looks-good-in-a-suit-tea-boy who can't even protect himself, let alone attack a hostile alien with a precious limb in its possession, so I follow orders and release her, which only ends in her throwing it back in his face by destroying the hands' case. Whilst the team is scrambling to find her and Jack is grieving for the limb, I go and fetch the spare case I'd found for it in case something like this happened. When I bring it to him, he rips it from my hands and gets to work on it, because I'm Yan, the tea-boy who always has a way to fix or replace broken and missing objects, because anything else would raise suspicion. That hand is worth more to him than all of cardiff, as he showed tonight. On that note, I make coffee and go off to Lisa's room, not like I'd be missed. I watch them on the CCTV to make sure they don't get close or run out of coffee and start looking for me.

*

Once they've killed the poor alien they call me to come clean up the mess. I know I could never tell them about Lisa, or they'd kill her too. If its alien, its theirs, unless they kill it first. She isn't an alien, though, in fact, she's the most human thing to ever enter this hell hole. When Jack sends us off to do whatever it is we each do outside of work I sneak back down to Lisa because that's what my life is now: doing the job I hate to protect the woman I love.


	3. Ghost Machine

Authors Note: Hi guys! Here's another update, sorry it took so long, lots going on, not very much time to write, etc. Anyways, it's posted, it's smutty, there are feels to be had, lots of fun :) Hope you all enjoy it, and remember, reviews are candy for my soul!

With love,

Amy

Warnings: angst, smut, Bjs, angst, Gwen bashing, did I mention angst?

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Apparently almost dying, causing the deaths of countless men and the near death of a girl last week did nothing to stifle Coopers affection for playing with alien artifacts we know nothing about.

Ghosts. All I bloody need. All I have are ghosts, in my dreams every single night I hear screams and see corpses. But I'm not lucky enough for them to just be dreams, they're memories of my Torchwood tower co-workers. The ones I left screaming, lying disfigured in their own blood, some might have been salvageable, but I had to focus on Lisa. I barely saw them, but I see them now. Every night I see and hear them calling out for someone to save them. So you'll have to forgive me if I don't give two fucks about the lost little boy.

I'm down in Lisa's room reading aloud to her when the call comes in on my com, Enders Game, one of our favorites, the copy she gave me for our 1 year, a first edition. Gwen's seen a ghost and everybody's in a tizzy now, running about as if it's any weirder than what we do daily. They're on their way back and Jack requests coffee upon their arrival. With a 'Yes sir' I put the bookmark in and return the book to it's spot on the shelf, kiss Lisa's forehead and head up, closing and locking up behind me. I'm thinking again about the incident in the archives last week, at this point I half believe I dreamed the whole thing. Jack hasn't said word one about it, just business as usual, as if the whole thing had never happened, from the dirty joke to my visceral reaction, as if Jack had never made the move, or maybe like he was waiting for me to take the next step. Either way, it did no good to dwell so he began his work on the coffees.

*

The coffee is just finishing up as the cog door rolls open, I pour it into five mugs and set about handing them out as Tosh goes over the footage showing no little boy had been present. Shocker. The four of them discuss the event, trying to figure their way to some sort of explanation, Jack nearly setting the device off himself, I see the others calling out to him, concerned, I realize I should react and put out a hand. I wasn't always so cold, so hollow, there was a time I would have honestly cared and reacted out of concern for his well being, but being here, being a slave to this job, this place, these people, it's a wonder I'm even human at this point.

*

They get a lead on the boy, Owen supposedly found him in the phone book. Jack tells him and Gwen to go check it out then do some weevil hunting training and sends Tosh home and requesting that I come see him before I head out. As the others call out their goodbyes and as the cog door rolls shut I ascend the stairs, feeling like I've left my stomach behind. I knock on Jacks door and he looks up at me and nods, as a gesture to enter. I do, he is leaning back in his chair now, wolfish grin upon his face.

"Anything I can get for you before I take off for the evening, Sir?" I ask him, deadpanned as if I had no idea what he had planned, better to let him think me an idiot. Nobody suspects idiots.

"As a matter of fact, Jones, Ianto Jones, we need to chat. Have a seat."

"What's on your mind Sir?" I ask as I sit down carefully in one of the seats across from his desk, very aware of everything both of us are doing. I don't know what I want him to say, perhaps an apology for being out of line, or maybe a second attempt. My mind is so muddled, I don't know what I want, and I don't know what I should do for Lisa's sake.

"Well, Yan, I've been thinking. There are a few things we should discuss. First off, as much as I love you calling me 'sir,' when you're off-duty you can just call me Jack"

"Yes Si- I mean- of course, Jack" I respond, nearly stuttering at how desperately intimate it sounds calling him Jack.

"Ooo, I think I like that even more than sir! I'm tellin' you, it's all in the vowels," Jack catches my eye and winks, and I can feel the heat rising in my cheeks. "Following that train of thought, on to our next order of business, the... encounter in the archives last week. I won't deny it Yan, I find you very, very attractive and would very much like to have sex with you." If I were drinking I would have done a spit take, but as it were I just blinked rapidly and kept my face as straight as I could, Jack chuckling at my reaction. "I don't think you've ever had a relationship with a man before, so this is probably quite shocking, and I don't expect anything, I just think you should know. Although, a kiss would be a lovely start." I don't know how to respond, I expected him to proposition me, but I didn't think he'd be so open and honest about it. And now I'm conflicted. I would do anything to keep Lisa safe, but... this seems somehow more wrong in reality than it did in theory, and it was already pretty awful in theory. Not to mention that Jack was looking at me with those blue eyes of his, the kind that could make you do anything they wanted and put a smile on your face while you did it. I have just about made up my mind to go through with it when he stands, walking around his desk to perch on it right in front of me, not two feet away, face to face. He reaches out his right arm, resting his hand on my shoulder, I looked down and away from him, blushing at the proximity and the intensity of his pheromones. His hand glides from my shoulder up my neck to cup my face, on instinct I press my head into his hand, hesitating, then going with it. He pushes up slightly indicating me to look at him, I look up into his eyes, the care and concern I see there, in equal measures with lust and want, solidify my decision. My hand moves up to grab his and I stand, closing the gap between us, I step between his legs and, never breaking eye contact, lean forwards, initiating our first kiss, only then allowing my eyes to flutter closed. He springs into action, enthusiastic, but still cloyingly sweet and sensual, one hand in my hair the other still clasping mine which has begun to tremble. Our lips brush, his firmer than any I'm used to, but no where near as disconcerting as the stubble or the erection I can feel against my thigh. I gasp as he bites my lower lip and he takes advantage, his tongue darting into my mouth and running rampant. I feel it stroke the roof of my mouth and trace the inside of my teeth, I can taste him, it's a warm taste, very similar to his scent but at the same time so unique. A little bit spicy, kind of like gingerbread fresh from the oven, but also very safe and cozy, like a rainy day spent inside with a blanket and a book, but also just a twinge of something I can't put my finger on, that unknown variable, almost dangerously foreign, so very Jack, everything about the kiss screams of him. I didn't even realize I was kissing back, fighting for dominance, until I'd lost and was being thoroughly ravaged. He moved down my jawline, leaving kisses and soft nips on the skin, then attacking my earlobe, rolling it in his teeth and making me moan, he glides down to rest just below and behind my ear, doing some indescribable maneuver that makes me whimper in a way I don't think I have ever done before. I am panting, gasping his name and we're both still fully clothed. Damn if this isn't going to be a good night.

As he's in the middle of giving me the third or fourth hickey on my neck I push him away gently, catching his eye, saying everything I'm too terrified and aroused to verbalize in that one look and in the next second he's guiding me to the hatch in the floor that leads to his private room, opening it and we're climbing down to the only section of the hub I've never seen before. I don't get much time to appreciate it before I'm being pushed onto a bed I can't figure out how he got in here, the mattress is thicker than the hole it came in throughs circumference, not to mention width and length, and then my shirt is coming off and I forget to care. He's already shirtless, and I knew he was fit, but this is preposterous, an 8 pack, pectorals any man would be proud of and arms that were just the right amount of muscly. The second my arms are free of my shirt I was on him, I flip us over so I'm on top and went at it, hands running up and down his chest and arms, sucking on his neck, chest, stomach and nipples, getting groans, gasps and whines of my name in return, all spurring me on as I reach down to undo his fly, pulling his trousers down, him helping by raising his hips and it hits me that he's gone commando. No pants. Wow. I am by no means small, but he has to be at least 9 or 10 inches, putting my 8.5- generally a good number that I've always been proud of- to shame, not to mention scaring me half to death. I look up at him, slightly nervous for the first time since this started, he looks back with such affection that I want to do my best for him, I take a second and strip myself the rest of the way, earning a lustful gaze, and come back to kneel between his legs, he's propped up against the headboard, I lean forwards slightly, taking him in hand. He gasps as he continues growing harder, I can feel it, I begin stroking up and down hesitantly, glancing up at his face I see his eyes flutter closed, I slowly begin to speed up the pace, earning a groan and a whisper of "yeah, Yan, just like that. Oooh..." He begins to leak precum and his hand comes up to run his fingers through my hair and I get the urge to taste him, it's so shocking, not half an hour ago I didn't even know for sure if I wanted to kiss him and now here I was about to suck his cock. I lean forwards more and try to think about all the time's I've gotten blow jobs and trying to remember what I liked best and figure out how to do it, I start by licking the head, earning a sharp gasp and Jacks hips rolling seductively. I then take the head in my mouth, it's odd, I don't really like the taste at first, and it feels like I have too much in my mouth, but Jack is groaning desperately above me so I keep going. Eventually the taste grows on me, it's similar to the way his mouth tastes, but far more concentrated, richer and more musky, I want more. I try to take more of him in my mouth and end up gagging, Jack cups my face and says "loving the enthusiasm, but just work on what you can, use your hand on the rest." I follow his instructions and get even more moans and gasps in return, the whole thing is turning me on, I hadn't expected this to be so hot, watching him fall apart under my hands and mouth. Soon enough Jack tells me he's close and warns me I should pull off, but instead I suck him as hard as I can and he starts cuming in my mouth, it's hot and sticky, salty and there's so much of it I can't swallow it all, about half of it leaks out. Still I look up and meet him eye to eye, a proud smile on my face, I'm sure it wasn't the best he's ever gotten, but it was a fairly good first attempt, as evidenced by Jacks sated smile and dopey gaze. I crawl up next to him and collapse onto the comfortable bed, exhausted and ready to sleep, unfortunately, I still have a raging erection that won't let me nod off until it's seen to. Lucky for me, Jack sees my predicament and squirms down to my hips, and after taking a few seconds to stroke and kiss it, he takes my cock into his mouth. I may have not even made his top 100, but he knocks out all of the spots in my top 10 in one swoop that is anything but foul. He deep throats me and with a whirlwind of tongue, suction, and some maneuvers I can't put my finger on, I'm coming in minutes. As soon as I'm done and my head hits the pillow I'm out like a lightbulb. I assume he is too, but honestly... I'm not really there to notice.

*

When I woke up this morning the bed was empty and upon further investigation, so was the rest of the room. It's far bigger than I'd expected, I suppose he'd renovated in all the years he's been here. My eyes catch on the ladder, where my spare suit hangs, he must have fetched it from my locker, my clothes from yesterday nowhere to be seen aside from the shoes at the foot of the bed. I get up and shower before dressing, the attached bathroom yet another surprise.

*

I climb up the ladder half an hour later, still a good forty-five minutes before the others are due to arrive and find Jack in his office gazing out into the hub. Something looks off and it takes me a second to recognize it. My waist coat. Jack is wearing my vest and it looks damn good on him. He turns and smiles at me and I realize I'm staring at him and offer, stuttering, to fetch coffee and breakfast for the team. Setting off I can feel his eyes on my back until I leave the building.

*

I'm back just as the team are settling in for the day, Owen playing some useless game while the rest talk about the hoodlum who had the device before we recovered it. I make a small joke to announce myself though I've been there for two minutes unnoticed and begin handing out drinks and pastries. If I had expected sleeping with the boss to change the way I was treated, the theory was disproven when not even the man himself had a word of thanks for the gesture. I do my best not to look glum and settle off to the side with my own croissant and try to appear involved.

*

Later Jack takes the three of them out searching for leads on the boys whereabouts, I get left behind, not so much as a 'tidy up while we're out' as they leave, almost like I wasn't there at all. I clean up the mess they've left from breakfast and head down to see my Lisa. I need to talk to her, I need her to understand, to help me understand what happened last night. She always knows just what I should do.

*

I keep an eye on things in the hub via the cctv screens I installed In Lisa's room, she's having one of her bad days, the kind where she doesn't seem to even be in there, like she's just hollow. I know she'll be better by tomorrow, but tonight all I can do is sing to her. I sing every song I know, the ones we used to sing together, ones I hear on the radio, everything I can think of. When the team comes back Owen looks shaken, there is a small argument then Jack drags Gwen off towards the shooting range, kicking the team out. They stay in there for hours, flirting, laughing, him teaching her, touching her. I knew I was just a warm body, someone for him to fuck when it was convenient, but this is humiliating. He really does just see me as a tool for his use.

*

I spend the night down there and spend the next day updating the teams fake id cards, little changes that they've made to the real cards that need to be seen to for the sake of accuracy. Owen calls in for the day off, says he's still off from the vision he saw, be back Tuesday. Later he calls in says he was on a walk and found the boy, they're in a pub and the rest of the team goes to meet him, I'm left behind incase of emergencies.

*

Gwen really is thick. Probably the thickest out of all of them. You'd think that after what she went through the first time she'd played with the device she'd be even more careful when she had BOTH HALVES. But the girl seemed to think it was a good idea to push buttons and now she's seen the future and says Owen's gonna knife the boy. I wouldn't be shocked, thats for sure.

*

Jack sends us all home for the night, and for once I actually do go, I go to my flat, somewhere I haven't been in a week and I call up Lisas doctor, he's coming into town to help us, to cure her. I spend most of the afternoon, well into the night on the phone with him, making final arrangements, finding out what he'll need when he's here, planning every possible detail. Nothing can go wrong, we're so very very close to being free of all this.

*

I get a call at around 5 in the morning, they need me there, and for a second I think that they've found her. Then Jack says something's gone wrong and the team should all be there. When I arrive Jack tells me all about the incident, self fulfilling prophecy if you ask me. She knew someone was going to die and tried so hard to stop it she ended up making the whole thing happen. Her own bloody fault, and now I get to clean up the mess, Tosh does paperwork and messes with the cctv to make it look like a mugging gone wrong and I take care of the device and the body. No thanks. There is never any gratitude, that'd make me feel far to important.

*

I finish just after dawn and head down to talk with Lisa, just a few more days and she'll be good as new, we can leave and the world will be just fine. Everything will be perfect, after all we've been though, we deserve this.


End file.
